


food of love

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I wanted to see Jude in a more casual clothes :)





	1. Chapter 1

Zero winced and realized that almost everyone had gone. It was already late, but he could not leave the job unfinished. This litigation, if become successful, will bring a lot of money to the companies and of course their reputation will grow.

He's been a equal partner for a couple of years now in the law office and he really did his best. He was a hard worker and did not stand anything less than himself or others.

Save the files and go home. He thought he could eat something by the way, and he went to a small restaurant near by . The waitress tells him it's dinner time over, but he's lucky the chef is still here, if he wants something to prepare him.

Zero agrees, and she bring him a drink while waiting. Soon he will bring dinner. It's nothing special, but he's hungry. Already after a couple of snacks realize how delicious this is.  
When he finished, pay, thanks and go home. For today is enough, tomorrow is awaiting him a hard day again.

By tomorrow, with all the meetings and jobs, he forgot the dinner from last night. In the next couple of days, the case they were working on had a positive outcome, so he could take a little breath. To the next case.

Two weeks later, he remember a small restaurant again. This time it was not so late, so they brought him a menu. The food was still more than excellent. Since then he has been drop by here several times.

The job was Zero life. a little private life he had before, broke up when he became a partner.  
It was evening that he felt sad and lonely, but he was still young. He did not even want to admit that it was more because he refused to tie up with someone. Occasionally one night stand was all he needed right now.

In Zero's office they knew he was gay. He did not even hide it. While there was no drama, none of these made a problem.

One sunday when he take a free day goes to the restaurant for lunch. At the door crashes with dark hair, tall men. He frowns and rushed away. Zero shakes his head, nothing will ruin this day, so take the table, order lunch and white wine.

Lunch is average and Zero is disappointed and complained to the waitress. "Sorry, Jude had to leave" she apologized. "Jude?" Zero asked curiously. "Our Chef," she explained. Zero thanked, nodded, and went for a little walk around town to lighten the head a little .

Jude noticed Zero the first time he came. Like he would not, he was a handsome man. He was supposed to have a city boy by keeping and dressing.  
Today when they collided at the door, he wanted to say something, but he did not dare, and he did not have time. He had to do something urgently in the city, so he was sorry he would not cook for him today. Still, he hoped he would come again.

For some time Jude did not see him, so he thought he had given up. It is a big city and they belong to different worlds. Certainly nowhere will not accidentally meet him.

Zero was actually on the long business trip. He missing the city, and that small restaurant too. When he finally returned, he went to dinner before going home, hoping Jude was on work.

After dinner ask the waitress to transfers compliments to the chef, and Jude for the first time since work came to personally thank him.  
Zero presented himself and add "Excellent dinner, like any other so far" praise him. Jude accept his hand and presents himself too. "Thanks" he says, smiling shyly. Zero asks him to sit down if there is time, and offer him a drink, and Jude accept.

From that day on, they start to hang out a little. Which lunch or drink, and then sometimes outside the restaurant. Zero is delighted that Jude is not from the world of law. Jude is loving, smart and fun, and besides all that, an excellent chef. Jude is also very handsome, he can not notice that.

Jude likes Zero too. He was not arrogant and inflated. On the contrary, it is a very pleasant society.

Neither did Jude have any social life, but mostly because he was shy. He put all his love and knowledge into cooking.  
Since joining, Jude is happy because someone has noticed his talent.

Zero does not bother him with stories from work, but real time tries to spend the unladen.  
Both of them had something else in common, they were early lost parents. Very young had to break through the life. Zero work everything to pay for your education, just as Jude did. Both of them appreciated any job, only if they were honestly doing it.

Soon Jude called Zero to his apartment. Sometimes he cooked them, and sometimes they called the delivery to Jude take a little rest. After that they watching the movies, playing chess or they talked.  
Zero did not want to offend Jude, but he would ask him why he did not cook in a bigger restaurant. Jude just laughed and said he was happy where he was.

Jude was careful not to say anything that would endanger their friendship, and he was not sure what Zero meant about all this. They entered the friend zone in which both of them were comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passes, they fall in a routine from which no one dares to jump. They fear they will lose what have.

For the next saturday, Zero is planning a Christmas party in the office, so asks Jude if he wants to prepare food for them.   
"You know, I enjoy your cooking, maybe you allow others to enjoy it?" Zero asks carefully. Jude is not sure, but he wants to help Zero so he agrees. He finds a couple of people who will help him and put a lot of effort to help Zero with party.

Party is a real hit. The team is delighted with everything, especially food. Zero take the praises, but do not allow that Jude to remain in the shadows, so ask him to come.  
Present him as the main chef.   
They all praise him, even offering him to come and cook them here at the firm. Jude says he'll think, but he did not really like what Zero had pulled him out of anonymity.

Zero felt Jude's withdrawal "Jude, did I do something wrong?"   
He just shook his head, but still kept reserved.  
Zero does not give up "Sorry if I offended you, I just wanted everyone to know how good you are."  
Jude can not be long angry at him "It's okay, this is not my world, I'm not the Naked Chef." Zero laughs and brings him a drink "OK, it will not happen again. Come on, let's have a drink. New Year is coming soon. It was a good year, at least to me."  
"I agree" Jude was knocking at his glass.

After party, Zero helped him to arrange. They handles a couple of cheerful guests home, and started to home a little fuzzy and tired. Jude suggests that Zero would go to sleep at his place because his apartment was closer.  
Jude arranged a couch for him. After all, what is happening today they are asleep in the moment, although tomorrow's both are free and do not have to get up early.

Jude wakes up first and went to the kitchen to prepare coffee. Zero is firmly sleeping on the couch. Jude stopped the breath from the scenes in front of him. Blue hair falls through his eyes and he wears only boxers. It looks so young, like a boy. Jude hastens toward the kitchen, afraid he will want to touch him.

After he make coffee, go under a cold shower to collect himself.  
When he came back, Zero sat on the counter holding a cup of coffee, and offered one to him. "Good morning" he says cheerfully. Jude as he took the coffee accidentally touched his hand.   
Zero eyes suddenly become black. Jude feels the vibration between them. Zero stood up and approached him then held him up.

Jude as if all this looks outside his body. Zero turned him to himself and kissed him. Light and gentle, almost unreal.   
Jude finally jerked and begins to reciprocate passionate kisses filled with longing that has long hidden.

Zero pulled him even close. Both are still dressed, but they do not rush. Zero looked around and pulled Jude down to the couch. They both laughing, and continue cuddling, kissing, touching...long and slow.

Jude first speeds up. He pulls Zero boxer down and draws his own shirt. Get down on your knees and settle between his legs.   
Zero sank into the couch and waiting for what would happen now. Jude caresses and kisses his thighs, deliberately torturing him. After a long preparation, he took his dick in mouth. Take it down to the end and prompted Zero to fuck his mouth. Zero obeyed. He is lost in a haze of pleasure, is no longer sure he has control over his body. Jude doing it so well.  
He tried to warn him that he was near, but he was surprised too by the intensity of orgasm he spun at a moment when the jet goes to Jude's mouth.

Jude laughed when he looked at him and then got up and removed his boxers too.  
Zero is still recovering, but somehow he stand up and replacement of places. 

Jude sat on the couch, and Zero sat in his lap. They kiss again until Zero ask where he has a condom and a lube.  
Jude shows him so when he is brought, Zero now descends between Jude's legs. Opens the wrap and bows the condom over Jude's cock and applied lube.

He sat again in Jude lap and squeezed lube into his hand. Jude slowly prepares Zero entry some time.  
Zero holds in his hand Jude's swollen dick and gently handles it, then starts bring into himself.

Pain is insignificant, although it has not worked for a long time, it does not even feel it. All he feels is the desire for Jude.  
Jude changes the rhythm and angle with each thrust. He sees on Zero face whenever he hits the right place "You're beautiful" Zero mumbling while riding him. Jude loves every moment of what's happening.

Jude finally ends up in the condom with a loud cry. He pulls it slowly, so Zero loosens the condom and throws it across the basket. They cuddle and kissed no matter how sticky they are and how dull they are, as if they were afraid to separate.

"Wow, Jude, so you're not just an expert in the kitchen" Zero says stunned.   
Jude laughs "Do not overdo it. With right partner I get my wings."   
Zero grinned "I hope you talk about me."   
Jude winked "Sure” and as if to remember something, continue “May I ask you something I've never before. Are you hungry?"  
Zero laughed out loud" I did not, and if I did I would not admit it, I do not want to let you go, not yet."  
Jude shakes his head, "OK, let's go to the shower" and he's pulling him to the bathroom "maybe afterwards I'll get you to my bed."

Jude does not cook today. They ordered the delivery and got out of bed just to bring food and drink.   
"Jude, how long have you been collecting this condom collection?" Zero teased him as he closes the drawer near the bed.   
"Long, to long, but it was worth waiting" Jude looks at him happily.   
And Zero agrees, it really was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, everyone in Zero office knows that Jude and he are coming out. Better say they do not leave the room whenever they are free.

Sometimes they wonder when Jude is cooking them again, but Zero does not want to bother him. Zero rarely lets them cook and when they are together, rather take them out somewhere for dinner or order something. Jude deserved to rest from work too.

Both are really from two different worlds but learned to respect differences. Zero is ambitious and determined, while Jude is a self-confident and more artistic type. When they are together, it does not matter, because they are complemented.

Zero worships Jude. Jude who fulfills his desires even when he does not pronounce them. Jude who is virtouz in bed (or wherever it is). Jude who wakes up every morning next to him.

Jude does not know how to vocalize what he feels for Zero, but from each of his movements and act Zero it clearly sees it.

Zero wants to surprise Jude for his birthday. He's been thinking for a while what this might be, because if he asked him if he wanted anything, Jude habit of saying that all he wanted to got with him.

And then one day he saw the rented space. He went to see, so he could be ideal for a small restaurant. He will have to hire a reorganization team, but it will be harder for him to convince Jude that he deserves this, and he is capable of doing something like this.

Perhaps you should jealously keep Jude for yourself, but Jude had endless talent, it would be a sin to hide it.

When everything is over, Zero is as nervous as hell. He hopes nothing will fail before it starts, as something that Jude hates this. Or worse, he will hate him.

Zero came to Jude to work "Hey, I wanted to take you to lunch." Jude smiles, nothing unusual, Zero was often surprised him at any time of day. When he enters Zero's car and sees that he is going through an unknown way, Zero explains to him "We go to a special place." Jude does not even say anything, even when they stand in front of a unknown building.

He led him into the building and walked through a newly-made corridor.   
"Happy birthday Jude" Zero hugged him. They're at the restaurant alone, they do not even have a waiter.   
Jude confused looking around "Where are we? Whose is this?"   
"Yours, if you want to" Zero says, full of fear.  
Jude was silent for a long time, then take his hands "Thank you. With which I deserved this?" he laughed weakly.   
"Do you really want this?" Zero sighed.  
Jude looks around "Here I can do whatever I imagine" pulling him towards the kitchen "but how did you manage it? How much did this cost?"  
Zero silenced him again with a kiss."You know I'd do anything for you. I was afraid of what you would say, but it is important that you like it."

Jude never thought of anything like this, but now that looks at his kitchen, can imagine yourself here. Zero promises to help with some technical stuff, and he can only devote himself to cooking.   
"I love you" Jude whispered when he embraced him.   
Zero laughs happily "There is only one thing left, it's time to give him a name."   
Jude is thinking a bit, "I know, I have a perfect name ... Wings."

"Since there are no guests yet, we could try the firmness of the tables ..." Zero does not even finish the sentence, and Jude has already put him on the nearest table ...

Jude is delighted with the new restaurant, actually with his kitchen. Zero seemed to know him better than he did. Somehow he pulled him out of anonymity, but he could decide everything on his own and express all his creativity.

The restaurant did not take long to become a favorite place with great food and a pleasant ambience. There were no orders needed in advance, but often was too small to receive all interested guests.

One day in the week they organized food for people who have a weaker property status. Jude insisted on it.

Zero was with his job, he was also concerned about the organization at the restaurant. Over time, it was already difficult, so Jude asked him one evening do you wanted to devote only to the restaurant.   
"Do not you think it's going to be bad if we stay together all day?" Zero jokes.   
"No" Jude frowns "but I do not want to separate you from your job if you do not want to."   
Zero hugged his waist “Maybe it's time to change, and experience will help me here too."

 

After a year "Wings" is doing so well, they are already thinking about enlargement. It is agreed to consider a few bids, or another location.  
It was no different. Jude had faithful companions, even if they moved, the job would not be reduced.

But Zero was thinking of something else too. They have been living in Jude condo for a long time and wanted to surprise him with the new home. He has already found a house that could suit both of them. It is not far from the restaurant, so it will have more time for each other.

It's Christmas time again and both sit under the tree. Zero opens his gift until see what Jude is doing. When opened his box, Jude looked at him "Is this the key to your heart?" he asks with a smile.   
"The key to my heart you have for a long time, this is the key to something else, but I could not bring it." Jude still does not understand. "Put on your jacket and I'll show you." Zero pulled him for a hand to get up.

They driving for a while and Jude thinks they going to the restaurant, but he does not ask anything. Zero finally stop in front of the beautiful house and turns to him. "I hope you got the key."   
Jude can not believe it, but he slowly comes out of the car, approaching the door and the key is right. He pushed the door and entered. He can not say a word as he visits the house. Zero walks with him "I hope you like it?" Jude looks out the window in the swing "I'm afraid to ask anything. This is wonderful."  
"It's ours" Zero stood beside and hugged him "I love you too."

Jude put head on his shoulder, and they stand there a small eternity in silence. They have a restaurant and have a home, and most importantly they have each other.


End file.
